Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Of Time, Darkness and Sky
by Hoshiro Raider
Summary: Time is messing up, Pokemon have turned evil and more mystery dungeons are appearing! An unsuspecting human turned into a Riolu is tasked to save the world with his Vulpix friend, but it will not be easy. Drama, humour, danger and even higher powers are afoot, and it's up to them take them on. Can they overcome their challenges? [Novelisation of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2]


"It is time for you open your eyes."

I heard a strange voice echoing in my mind. It was airy, and ethereal. "Who are you?" I asked. I wondered whether this was a dream. A peculiar dream. One that, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't wake from.

The voice chuckled mirthfully. "That is none of your concern. I am afraid I must ask of you a huge favour. Unfortunately, our Pokemon world is in terror. I need your help to rectify this matter."

What? Pokemon world? In terror? What does he mean? "Wait, what are you saying? If you're a Pokemon… you're going to ask a human to help your world? Why isn't there anyone else? What even is this problem?"

"They are… answers that you may yet find out about if you just agree." The voice was seemingly playful, but there was something undoubtedly sly about it.

"I-I can't just agree…" I stuttered.

"Oh but you will… because this is not simply a request. This is an _order_." Eerie red eyes came in contact with mine. The next moment felt as if I was being rushed through cold water and everything turned black. "Be strong, stay smart, and stay victorious…"

…

With a groan, I opened my eyes. I felt under me. It was sandy, and a bit damp. I had to close my eyes back up again, because it was so bright! No wait, maybe it was because it was so dark, and then it got really bright somehow. Weird. So not only was I somewhere sandy, but I was on my back. Wonderful. "W-Where…?" I mumbled, trying to get up.

But I'm too tired. I need some more rest… "Wah! There's someone collapsed on the sand!"

That idea went out the window. "What happened!? Are you okay?"

Okay, okay. I tried to make it up to my feet. That seemed to be rather successful. That's good. "You're awake!" Sounds like a girl talking… who the hell is this? "That's a relief!"

But seriously, where am I? Now that I can kinda see properly, it looks like a beach. It's around sunset. "You weren't moving at all. I was really worried…" I should probably turn to face this concerned 'mon. "Do you remember how you ended up unconscious here?"

Wait, I was… unconscious? What happened before that then? G-Guh… it's just a whole blank! I can't… remember anything? What is this? "N-No," I replied.

I can see the Pokemon now. She's a Vulpix! Red fur, brown eyes, large ears, and six tell-tale tails? Makes sense. "Well, I'm Fiora. Nice to meet you!" Fiora. That's a nice name…

"What about you? I've never seen you around these parts," she asked. What can I do? It's not as if I can just tell her that I have no idea who I really am and have no idea where I'm stuck. I might as well tell the truth though.

"Well actually, last time I checked, I was a human," I replied.

Her eyes widened. "What!? You're a human?" Fiora exclaimed. "You look like a perfectly normal Riolu to me though!" Riolu? Pff. That's the best joke I've heard since…

My hand. Is a paw. What the heck!? I turned around, seeing a long blue tail. I touched my face, and I felt these weird stubs on top of my head. I'm… a Riolu? I'm a Pokemon? How is this possible!? I don't remember anything… "Y-You're strange…" Fiora mumbled. "A-A-Are you pulling some kind of trick on me?" Her voice was trembling. Guh, way to make an impression, me.

"I'm being serious!" I assured her. She didn't seem convinced, but she backed off a little bit.

"You're… telling me the truth?" she asked shyly. "T-Then what about your name? What's your name?"

Right. My name. "That's easy. My name's Luke," I grinned. I dunno. I kinda liked my name. Apparently it means 'light' in some other languages. Like Lucifer? Har har.

"Luke?" Fiora seemed to nod to herself. "That's a pretty name. You don't seem like a bad Pokemon at least," she smiled. "I'm very sorry that I doubted you. You see, there've been a lot of bad Pokemon showing up lately… they've gotten scary, and aggressive. It isn't very safe around here anymore…"

I wonder why? This doesn't seem normal. Wait— "Look out!"

Fiora gasped as she was shoved to the ground. "Well, I do beg your pardon." Behind her were two Pokemon. One of them, presumably the one that bumped her and the one that spoke, was a Koffing. If I had no courtesy, I probably would've covered up my nose (where is my nose?), but unfortunately, I did. The other next to him was a Zubat.

She quickly got up however, and Fiora shouted, "H-Hey! Why'd you do that!?"

"Hehehe! Can't figure it out? We wanted to mess with you! Can't face up to us, can you?" the Zubat laughed. Rather obnoxiously, I might add.

"W-What…?" Fiora faltered.

"It's a crime to hit girls, you know that?" I growled under my breath. Although, it probably did sound like a growl. The two actually turned their attentions to me.

"Hmph. You even need the Riolu to help you out. How pathetic," the Koffing scoffed. Tch… that is a low blow…

"That's yours, isn't it?" Zubat looked(?) to the… strange grey rock on the ground. It was rather small so I couldn't get a good look at it.

Fiora grew increasingly alarmed at the mention of the thing on the ground. "T-That's…!"

"Sorry kiddo. We'll take that!" I swear I could imagine him smiling, and it would be the most obnoxious smile that I could imagine… For the moment anyways.

"A-Ah!" Fiora tried to go after it, but was stunned in place as Zubat took it before her.

"Whoa-ho-ho! Not going to make a move to get it back? What's the matter? Too scared?" Koffing sneered. "I didn't expect that you'd be such a big coward!" I'd punch that Pokemon's mouth in, so hard! "Come on. Let's get out of here."

"See ya around, chicken. Hehehe," Zubat laughed as the two of them flew to a nearby cave. In fact, it was just behind us.

"Ohh…" Fiora whimpered. "W-What should I do? That's my personal treasure… it means everything to me!"

"Then you go after it, of course." I clenched my paws. Fiora didn't expect my outburst.

She looked to the ground. She probably knew that I was right. "Y-You're right… if I lose that…" she said quietly. Fiora seemed to be on the verge of tears, but she shook her head. "No! There's no time to waste! I have to get it back! Can you please help me, Luke?"

"I sure will. I need to teach those bullies a lesson!" That was true. No-one does that. Stealing is cruel, and a crime!

"Really? You'll help?" Fiora gasped, but her face told me she was very happy for me to have said so. "T-Thank you! Let's go, quickly!"

"Let's do that," I nodded back. With that, we two headed into the cave.

"This place is called Beach Cave…" Fiora said as we ran in. "We should be try to be careful! We don't know what's lying up ahead!"

"Alright…" How did I even fight though? I've never done any of this fighting and using moves stuff before. Now that I thought about it, this was a bad idea… But I couldn't just back up now. I-I am a Pokemon, right? I can handle this… I can totally handle this. "F-Fiora… I'm afraid to ask. But I said I was a human."

"I-It shouldn't be too bad! But…" Fiora exclaimed as we headed deeper into the darkness. It was rather damp, and sand covered, like I'd thought. There were puddles of water everywhere. I don't know whether I could step for very long in them. It seemed rather deep. " I'll help you! I'll help protect you! I-I never thought I'd be saying this, but I can fight too!"

Up ahead, I saw an angry looking Kabuto coming our way. "Darn. U-Uh…" I backed up. Pokemon. "Are they friendly?"

"No," Fiora said sadly. "They're aggressive! I don't know why, but they are… We have to defeat them, or run away if we want to get past. It's hard to run away though."

She seemed right. There were other Pokemon coming. Shellos, Shellder, and Corsola. There was this crazed look in their eyes, and it didn't seem as if they could be persuaded not to attack. In fact, there was a stream of water coming from one of them now! Water Gun? "Watch out, Luke!"

Fiora jumped out of the way of the water attack. Fiora was a Fire type, so she'd be badly affected by their attacks! "Stop attacking Fiora!" I ran by, weaving through the stalagmites in my way and tried to punch the attacking Kabuto.

It hurt a lot, trying to hit it. I nursed my paw and backed off. It seemed even more enraged than before…

"I'll help you!" Fiora exclaimed. She pounced onto the Kabuto and seemingly disappeared into the shadows, but she quickly reappeared behind it and throttled it into the ground. Was that Faint Attack? "Be careful, Luke!"

It lay on the ground, and it didn't seem inclined to reawaken. It fainted. Fiora was… really strong. Stronger than me. I might've been more confident, but there was no doubt; while I was stuck, not knowing how to fight in this Pokemon form, she was going to fight most of my battles. Tch…

We ran ahead, trying to avoid the Pokemon that were coming after us. Fiora quickly reacted by using Faint Attack on the incoming foes, while I weakly fought off weakened enemies with my punches. "Are you okay, Fiora?" I asked.

"I'm okay. I'm just running out of a bit of power, that's all," she tried to reassure me. "It's really dark…" Fiora mumbled. With that, a small flame appeared atop her nose, illuminating our area. "I guess, with how dark and wet it is, there are a lot of Water Pokemon…"

"Yeah," I agreed.

Gushing water? "Argh!" Fiora was knocked to the ground, and her flame went out due to lack of concentration. "Ooghie…" she groaned, trying to get to her feet. What was that? It wasn't even Water Gun like all the rest! I could tell; it wasn't a stream of water, but a concentrated sphere. Water Pulse?

It was another Shellos, but unlike the blue ones we had seen up until now, it was pink! I wasn't focused though, and it took the opportunity to throw mud in my face. I covered it with my arms, but I couldn't see very well. Damn! I gotta do something! "L-Luke, be careful!" Fiora said weakly.

This isn't working! What can I do!?

I saw a small seed on the ground… Wait, what is that? Without thinking, I picked it up and popped it into my mouth. I rushed towards the Shellos, barely seeing it in front of me. When I opened my mouth, a hot stream of breath came forth, and knocked it against the cave wall.

I panted. What was that thing I swallowed? But… whatever it was, it definitely helped me. I sighed in relief and made my way to Fiora.

"Fiora, are you okay?" I asked, helping her onto all four paws.

"Y-Yeah… I'm good. I just got a bruise, and it was kinda super effective on me," she said meekly. "But you managed to defeat it! Great job!" Fiora smiled. "I think we're nearing the end of the cave. I see a little light up ahead."

"R-Right. Let's go," I agreed.

We padded our ways to the clearing. There was a ring of sunlight coming through a hole in the ceiling, so we could clearly see our surroundings. And the Pokemon at the end of the tunnel. "H-Hey!" Fiora called. That's good. She definitely doesn't seem to be too hurt by that attack earlier. Though that did come at a really inconvenient time.

Koffing and Zubat turned to face us. "Well, well. If it isn't our old friend, the big chicken!" Koffing exclaimed.

Fiora flinched. This was not going well already. Wonderful. "Give… Give me back what you stole from me! That's my personal treasure! It means everything to me!"

That's her personal treasure? Maybe that wasn't such a good idea to try and plead with the heartless and saying how much it did mean to her… oh what do I know? I'm not Fiora.

"Treasure you say? So that thing is really valuable, huh?" Zubat seemed to grin. Oh right. They're muggers. They wouldn't care whether it belonged to or was of value to Fiora. They just want the treasure. And to be mean jerks too.

"It could be more worth more than we hoped for, I'd say," Koffing added with a goofy smile. "We ought to try selling it. Who knows? It might get a good price. Whoa-ho-ho! All the more reason not to give it back!"

As if they would give it back anyways… "What!?" Fiora gasped.

"If you want it back that badly… come and get it!" Zubat laughed.

"Fiora, let's take down this bunch of posers!" I exclaimed. "They're getting on my nerves!"

"Mm. I'm not letting them get away with this!" Fiora agreed. With that, the two of us charged towards the crooks. She took a deep breath and let out a devastating roar (for her size, it was quite impressive), blowing the two towards the water and against the rocks. It was so loud, I swear even my ears were ringing!

"What's with this girl!?" Zubat cried out in distress. Of course. The sound would be a lot for his sensitive ears… "Ooh my brain's gone all woozy…"

"Get it together Zubat!" Koffing exclaimed. With that, Koffing charged towards me at high speed. Tackle? No time! Mustering all of my might, I punched back just as his strike connected. To my surprise, he was smacked right down into the sand, and it seemed that there was no way he was getting back up soon. What the heck was that!?

"Great job Luke!" Fiora cheered. "My turn!" Small flames gathered in her open mouth, and shot towards Zubat. He was still disoriented, but only just managed to dodge the Ember. In fact, it singed his wing.

Zubat hissed as the wound burnt. "You guys are minced meat!" He let out a piercing cry that rang in my ears, and it seemed that Fiora, from her earlier wound couldn't withstand the horrible sound. She became confused… Supersonic. But I managed to resist it. I didn't get that injured before…

"You stop that right now!" I snarled. I rushed towards Zubat and attempted a punch. He flared his wings and flapped them hard down, onto my shoulders. I grunted as I was pushed onto the ground. Super effective Wing Attack? Darn… What can I do?

Suddenly, Zubat let out a cry as he was pushed into the sand in front of me. I saw Fiora, who still seemed dazed, but somehow a haphazard Faint Attack managed to hit him… Man… She's so strong… I pretty much didn't do anything. "We beat them!"

I heard a groan, and it seemed that Koffing and Zubat had recovered. But they were weakened. "Ugh… we got roughed up…" Zubat muttered.

"B-Blast it… how'd we get wiped out by wimps like them?" Koffing scowled.

"Bah! Here you go! Take it then," Zubat said, obviously frustrated by his loss. He also threw the stone onto the floor.

"Whoa-ho! Don't think you're so awesome. Your victory was a fluke!" Koffing grumbled.

"Yeah, you just remember that!" Zubat added, before the two of them scuttled (surprisingly quickly) from the cave clearing.

Fiora breathed a sigh of relief before picking up the stone. "Oh! It's my relic fragment!" Relic… fragment? Sounds cool, if pretentious. Haha. "Am I ever glad… I actually did manage to get it back!" Fiora said happily as she took the… relic fragment.

"It's only because you agreed to help me, Luke," Fiora smiled at me with grateful eyes. "Thank you so much Luke!"

"U-Uh… if you say so," I nodded back. Man, where did all my confidence before this go?

"Yup! Let's head back,"Fiora said before taking a… not so handled step. She almost tripped. "Slowly." Yeah, I'd agree with that.

* * *

**AN: Hello there, and welcome to my first... official Pokemon fanfic! I never thought I'd be here to be honest...**

**This will start off slow as I have to work with the story, but I hope you like it so far. I'll stick mainly to the main plot, however there are going to be several more mysteries afoot as Luke and Fiora go on. But telling would be spoileriffic.**

**I will also try to stick to the dialogue in the actual game, but there will definitely be deviations to normal text as our sassy protagonist does have a thing or two to say about the situations at hand.**

**The after game I will DEFINITELY cover, and any side missions that I might think are interesting too. I might even leave aside some chapters at the end to do a little story telling in regards to the Special Episodes featured in Sky, along with the extra features that were added like Spinda's Cafe, Shaymin Village... other stuff.**

**Why did I choose Riolu and Vulpix? Eh... reasons. (My most recent playthrough used these)**

**Enough rambling from me. Please give me any thoughts on the story in reviews, and I'd sincerely appreciate it. :)**


End file.
